


Definitely Not a Rumor

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek In Heat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden's surprised to find out that the rumors she'd heard about heat cycles weren't actually rumors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not a Rumor

Braeden woke suddenly to the sound of deep breaths and gasps. She turned to look over at Derek and what she saw was surprising. Derek was sitting up, panting loudly. His irises had a red ring and she could tell he was struggling to keep his claws from sprouting.

“Derek? Are you okay?”

“I’m-I’m-Braeden I can’t-”

Derek cut himself off as he panted harder. He let his claws out and shredded his shirt.

“Derek what’s going on? Why are you like this?”

“It’s..it’s my heat.”

Braeden’s eyes widened. She’d heard of were-creatures, particularly werewolves going into heat, but she’d brushed it all off as rumors. How stupid of her.

“Your heat? I thought those were just rumors?”

“They aren’t. It only happens when we find our mates.”

Braeden felt her chest tighten at Derek’s statement. He said it so calmly, as if he hadn’t realized what he said, but meant it nonetheless.

“What do you need me to do?”

Braeden fully sat up, back on her haunches. Derek was know laying down, body convulsing, sweat dripping down his body, and his hands gripping tightly at the bed sheets.

“I need you to-I need. _God_ Braeden,”

It was then that Braeden noticed the tent in Derek’s pants. He was rock hard and the look on his face showed that it was almost painful. She felt herself get wet at the side. The worry left her and was replaced with arousal. Scooting closer to him, she drummed her fingers on his thigh.

“Do you need me to,” she trailed off.

“Yes, yes, please. God _please_ Braeden,” he urged, arching up into her touch.

Smirking wildly, she straddle Derek’s lap quickly. Leaning down, she kissed him heatedly, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as soon as he opened it.

Derek’s hands immediately flew to her hips, gripping tightly. He thrust up and dragged his hips, creating a delicious friction that had Braeden throwing her head back.

Reaching down, Braeden pulled her tank top off quickly, tossing it to the floor. She unclasped her bra and threw that down as well. Groaning roughly at the sight, Derek quickly flipped them over and took his turn to straddle his girlfriend. Popping his claws, Derek completely shredded his clothes, surprising Braeden, who had no idea just how much Derek’s heat had affected him. He quickly did the same with the rest of Braeden’s clothes.

He laid out over her, holding himself up with his forearms. He leaned down and kissed her again. Braeden responded eagerly, raising her hands to the back of his neck, keeping him close to her. They kissed passionately, tongues dancing  together as they panted into each others’ mouths. Derek grinded down against her, panting heavily. He broke the kiss, tucking his face into Braeden’s neck.

“Braeden. I can’t-I can’t w-Please, I can’t wait anymore,” he finally stuttered out.

Braeden nodded, tangling her fingers in Derek’s hair, thrusting up. “Do it. Whatever you need baby. _Fuck me_.”

Derek groaned euphorically. He wasted no time, thrusting into Braeden all at once. He couldn’t hold in a growl at the feeling of her tight, hot heat around him. Braeden seemed to be just as aroused as him. As Derek set a steady pace, she dug in and dragged her nails down his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles, not letting him get too far.

After a while, Derek had shifted into his beta form, unable to keep the wolf at bay anymore. It didn’t help that Braeden continually clenched down around him as she sensed him getting closer to his climax.

“Derek come on. Fuck me. Just a little harder. I’m almost there,” she said.

Fully letting go, Derek thrust into Braeden at an intense pace. He lowered his head and kissed her again. She opened her mouth quickly and the kiss grew quickly. All it took was a few more thrusts to throw Derek over the edge, soon followed by Braeden. He relaxed his weight over her, careful not to rest on her completely.

Once he caught his breath Derek fell over to the side, looking over at Braeden. She scooted close and laid her head on his chest, an arm around his waist.

After a few minutes she asked, “So, how long does this heat of yours last?”

“About a week.”

Derek smirked at the whiff of arousal he caught.


End file.
